broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Stars
| Mane = | Coat = | Cutie Mark = Three Pale Blue Stars | Owner = User:CoryCodeRed | Color 1 = #CC3333 | Color 2 = #BDE3FF }} Red Stars '''is a Unicorn OC designed by (CoryCodeRed) for the web comic series entitled My Little Pony: The Power of Teamwork. (Series in writing process) He is an ex-adventurer and current archaeologist working out of Manehattan. He is the husband of Milia Amiirad a Zebra Princess and the father of Royal Red the coach of the Crystal Companions Buckball team. ''Please do not use my OC's in your stories without first discussing it with me. Thank you. -Cory Hall''''' Background Red Stars has always loved to explore the world. As a colt he studied the stars and constellations becoming so skilled in reading them that he got his cutie mark during a celestial navigation class where he corrected several mistakes the teacher of the class had made. Once Red Stars was old enough he left home and got a job navigating for ships crossing the sea. He worked for many different ships going to many different lands for many different reasons, but his favorite trips were the ones with explorer crews. Together with several different explorers he got to see many new things and even discovered tribes of pony's and other creatures in strange lands with strange customs. During one adventure while he was fairly young Red found himself on a ship sailing along the the coast of the "undiscovered west" on the North Luna Ocean. Red had sailed along this coast line before and had seen the Zebra folk of the land from time to time gathering seaweeds and things such as shells on it's beach's. it was during this trip he and his crew met a tribe of Zebra for their first time. The encounter with the tribe was brief and their trip cut short after discovering the treasure the captain of the crew had heard about was the tribes most cherished and secret possession. and they would not give it up for any price or without a fight. During their stay with the Zebra's Red had noticed, on several occasions, a Zebra mare that he could not get out of his mind after leaving, she was beautiful and strong and he just had to meet her. About ten years after he had met the Zebra tribe Red acquired his own ship and crew and they set out for the location of the Zebra tribe so he could find the mare of his dreams. Upon reaching the site he and his previous crew had landed Red soon found that his previous crews captain was greedy and had put together a small army to steal the treasure from the Zebra tribe. Red and a few crewman went ashore and traveled to the forest in which the tribe lived. While searching for the tribe Red and his crewman fell into a trap the Zebras had set at their boarder on accident. After being taken prisoner by the Zebras who thought Red and his crew were spy's for the invaders he finally got the chance to see the Zebra he had come to find. Her name was Milia Amiirad and she was now the head of her tribe. Red discussed the situation with Milia and she agreed to let his crew go and he agreed to stay and help her defend themselves from the invading pony's. After trying to negotiate with the captain of the invaders it became clear he was not going to give up until he got what he wanted. after devising a plan with Milia, Red disguised himself as a soldier and spread false information about the location of the tribes secret treasure. When the invaders fell for the bait Red and the Zebras struck. They seized the abandon ships at the invaders base location as well as all their tents, while Red and Milia used their knowledge of illusion magic and the stars to trick the captain into sailing in circles for days. Tired, confused, out of food, and with a crew on verge of mutiny; the captain gave up, letting go the wheel of the ship and falling to the deck unconscious. When he woke he found himself before the Zebra princess and Red Stars, he admitted defeat and agreed to never return to that land. Red Stars remained with the Zebra tribe after that and three years later he and Milia got married. After several years together Milia gave birth to their son Royal Red. Once Royal was old enough to sail with his father the two left to return to Manehattan where Royal could attend school and meet his relatives. Milia decided to remain with her tribe and after returning to Manehattan Red got a job as an archaeologist. Red and Milia still see each other often though as Milia re-located her tribe closer to the Everfree forest and she now serves in Equestria when needed as an ambassador for the Zebra Kingdom. Personality Red Stars is an easy going fun loving stallion. He enjoys learning things about new and ancient cultures. Practically nothing makes him mad as he instead chooses to calmly analyse any and all situations he is in, he is much more interested in observing and learning about and from everything thing he does in life and anger clouds judgment so he avoids it. Skills, Talents and Magic Red Stars is very skilled at reading maps and compasses, but he is exceptional at celestial navigation. He is well educated in Astrology and Astronomy as well as Archaeology, and cultural studies. Red Stars is proficient at handling ships and boats on the sea. Trivia Red Stars is one of the names I was considering for my main OC before deciding on Royal Red.Category:Unicorn Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Parents